Porażka
by Blackisz
Summary: Obaj przegrali ze swoimi uczuciami. Jednak porażka wcale nie smakowała goryczą / KagaMido plus pobocznie TakaKuro / słodkie i niewinne ;-;


„**Porażka"**

* * *

**Warning : ****Napisane z okazji urodzin Midorimy C: Osobiście uważam, że zodiakalne połączenie Lew – Rak jest jednym z najlepszych ( hyhyhy, ciekawe czemu An 8D''' ) Co prawda na samym początku miałam napisać MidoKi, ale po namyśle stwierdziłam, że na moim jeszcze nie było żadnego opowiadania / one shota z Kagamim w roli głównej dlatego w końcu postawiłam na KagaMido C: A niech chłopak sobie porucha na zdrowie xD' No i w bonusiku dorzuciłam jeszcze TakaKuro – jakoś tak samo z siebie to wyszło :3 ****Ostatnio zauważyłam, że coraz częściej sięgam po trzecioosobówkę i się nią bawię w różnoraki sposób ._.' To jakiś kosmos szczególnie, że nigdy tak naprawdę nią nie pisałam – od początku wszystkie ficki powstawały w formie pierwszoosobowej – rany, rany, co za kosmos C:**

* * *

Przegrał.

Midorima po raz kolejny spogląda na rozradowane miny graczy z Seirin i ma wrażenie, że wszystko nagle zwalnia. Nie widzi niczego oprócz szerokich uśmiechów, błyszczących oczu, czy rąk uniesionych w geście zwycięstwa. Może tylko stać i obserwować euforię, która oblepiła halę pełną ludzi - złaknionych większej ilości wrażeń, klaszczących w rytm krzyków. Aplauz, który nie jest przeznaczony dla niego i reszty graczy z Shuutoku. Tym razem to nie oni sięgnęli po puchar. Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak. Zostali zepchnięci na dalszy plan, pozbawieni swojej godności niepokonanych królów boiska.

Stara się zignorować dręczące go poczucie bezsilności. Oplata go mocno, nie pozwalając ruszyć chociażby ręką. Pierwszy raz nie umie sobie poradzić z kłębiącymi się w nim uczuciami. Są zbyt silne, by mógł nad nimi zapanować. Stara się wykonać krok do przodu, ale chwieje się lekko i tylko dzięki wrodzonej zręczności, nie ląduje na podłodze. Zaciska wąskie usta w cienką linę, obrzydzony własną niemocą.

Wściekłość bierze nad nim górę, gdy wśród tłumu migają mu krwistoczerwone włosy, które przechodzą w czerń na samych końcach. Okropna fryzura. Czy wszyscy Amerykanie są takimi idiotami? Midorima nie potrafi opanować drżenia, gdy Kagami, jak gdyby nigdy nic, bierze jego dłoń, mocno ją ściska i podchodzi do kolejnych członków jego zespołu.

Jakim cudem ten kretyn mógł być lepszy od niego? Prawda, Kuroko trochę mu w tym pomógł, ale jednak liczył się ogólny wynik spotkania. Gorzki posmak porażki zalewa mu gardło, przez co ma ochotę zwymiotować. Z trudem przełyka kwaśną ślinę i spogląda znad okularów na dość wysoką sylwetkę Taigi.

Nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego Takao jak zwykle szczerzy się jak debil i wesoło pytluje z tym niewychowanym odmieńcem. Nawet kapitan nie wygląda na wzburzonego. W najlepsze dyskutuje o czymś z Hyuugą, raz po raz klepiąc go przyjacielsko po plecach. Zabawne. Wszystko dawało obrazek jakiejś sielanki, która była kompletnie nietrafionym określeniem do całej sytuacji.

Midorima mruży oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się teraz dzieje. Czyżby wszyscy zapomnieli co to takiego honor? Jak mogli tak łatwo schować swoją dumę do kieszeni i traktować wrogów jak najlepszych przyjaciół? Oburzające. Wręcz nie do pomyślenia. Chłopak nie ma zamiaru uczestniczyć w tym idiotycznym teatrzyku.

Posyła ostatnie, chłodne spojrzenie plecom Kagamiego i schodzi z boiska, kierując się w stronę szatni. Chce przebrać się jak najszybciej, żeby nie musieć później rozmawiać ze swoją drużyną. Nie będzie spędzać swojego cennego czasu z ludźmi, którzy z taką łatwością potrafią pogodzić się z losem i zaakceptować porażkę. Nie poczeka na nikogo, pójdzie do domu i odstresuje się nad dobra lekturą z kubkiem mocnej, zielonej herbaty w dłoni.

Tylko, cholera, czy przez takie zachowanie przypadkiem nie pokaże, że jest najbardziej niedojrzały z całego Shuutoku?

* * *

Takao jest kretynem. To był niezaprzeczalny fakt i Midorima względnie to toleruje. Do czasu, kiedy zostaje przez niego zaciągnięty do jakiejś taniej restauracyjki, w której spotka tego debila Kagamiego w towarzystwie Kuroko i dziwacznego psa. Nie dość, że dwa miesiące temu przegrali z nimi mecz to jeszcze niefortunnie prawie cały czas na siebie wpadali. Mężczyzna ma duży problem z wyjaśnieniem tego zjawiska szczególnie, że ostatnimi czasy rak prawie cały czas jest na pierwszym miejscu w rankingu Oha Asy. A przecież Oha Asa nigdy się nie myli. To wręcz niedorzeczne, że ten parszywy lew nagminnie musi psuć mu humor i dobrą passę.

Zagryza zęby i jakoś udaje mu się przetrwać resztę popołudnia, słuchając wesołej paplaniny Kazunariego, wrzasków Taigi i spokojnych pouczeń Kuroko. Nienawidzi brać udziału w takich farsach, bo inaczej nie można nazwać tego nieplanowanego spotkania. Ostatni raz daje się tak wyciągnąć.

- Oi, zagrajmy!

Midorima prawie dostaje zawału, kiedy Kagami proponuje im towarzyski mecz i przy okazji opluwa wszystkich do połowy przerzutym hamburgerem. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymuje się przed uderzeniem chłopaka i szybką ewakuacją z lokalu. Z wręcz stoickim spokojem, ściera resztki jedzenia z twarzy i okularów, po czym z kpiącym uśmieszkiem przyjmuje wyzwanie. Bo to na pewno było wyzwanie. On już mu da lekcję dobrego wychowania połączoną z pokorą.

Takao śmieje się nerwowo i ciągnie Tetsuyę za rękaw bluzy. Nie jest już pewny czy cała ta dzika randka w czwórkę była takim dobrym pomysłem. Patrząc się na asów przeciwnych drużyn, przechodzą go ciarki. Bo Taiga, pomimo wszystko, prezentuje się równie groźnie jak reszta Pokolenia Cudów. Emanuje z niego siła i pewność siebie – coś czego ci geniusze mają aż w nadmiarze.

Natomiast Kuroko jest niemal w wyśmienitym humorze. Nuci coś pod nosem, uśmiechając się lekko i obserwując kłócącą się dwójkę. Niosąc piłkę pod pachą, a na głowie Nigou - czy jak ten pies się wabił - wygląda całkiem uroczo i po chwili Kazunari zapomina już o całym świecie, pochłonięty podziwianiem odbijających się promieni słonecznych od jego jasnoniebieskich włosów, które wyglądają jakby były wzięte co najmniej z kosmosu.

Kiedy w końcu udaje im się znaleźć boisko, obawy powracają. Przełyka nerwowo ślinę mając nadzieję, że jednak nikt nie wyląduje w szpitalu. Jednak podświadomie wie, że boisko na pewno zostanie zrównane z ziemią, a tarcze od koszów przestaną być zdatne do użytku i wylądują na śmietniku.

* * *

Przegrał.

Kagami z ledwością łapie powietrze, przez zaciśnięte z wysiłku gardło. Opiera dłonie na udach i kuca, starając się uregulować oddech. Duet Midorima – Takao zmiażdżył całkowicie jego pewność siebie. Co za niesamowita siła. Wzdycha przeciągle i zerka na leżącego na betonie Tetsuyę, który wygląda jakby wyzionął ducha. Co wcale nie mija się za bardzo z prawdą, bo chłopak sprawia wrażenie kompletnie wypompowanego z jakiejkolwiek energii.

Potrząsa głową, ociera pot z czoła i spogląda na Shintarou, który popija jakiś obrzydliwy napój z bordowej puszki, stojąc razem z Kazunarim w cieniu wielkiego drzewa rosnącego koło metalowego ogrodzenia. Nadal nie może uwierzyć, że ten pieprzony glon jest takim potworem. Bo to był potwór, który go praktycznie wgniótł w ziemię, pokazując tym samym prawdziwą potęgę Pokolenia Cudów.

Taiga zdaje sobie doskonale sprawę, że bez pracy zespołowej wszystkich członków Seirin, nie udałoby mu się pokonać Midorimy. Jednak ich różnica w sile jest wielka. Jego słabe strony pojawiają się dopiero wtedy, gdy grają jeden na jednego. Okularnik posiada ogromne umiejętności i diabelnie wysokie skoki Kagamiego nie robią na nim żadnego wrażenia.

Precyzja, idealnie wymierzone rzuty, obrona nie do przejścia. Czasami jedyne co może zauważyć to mignięcie białego bandaża i zielonej czupryny. Niesamowity. Wręcz niedościgniony. To była niepodważalna potęga.

Oh, cholera, chyba mu zazdrościł jak diabli.

* * *

Pokazuje mu na co go stać. Różnica poziomów jest doskonale widoczna, a on jeszcze ją podkreśla dobitnymi słowami. Utrze mu nosa, odniesie zwycięstwo. Nie omieszka również zmieszać jego umiejętności z błotem – przecież bez tego to wszystkie nie miałoby sensu. Myśli, że w ten sposób ostudzi trochę entuzjazm chłopaka i przestanie on traktować go jak kumpla. Jakże się mylił.

Kagami postępuje kompletnie inaczej niż zakładał. Po porażce uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, jakby właśnie wygrał w jakiejś loterii i oznajmia, że koniecznie muszą jeszcze kiedyś zagrać, bo bawił się przednio. Midorimę prawie jasny szlag trafia i ledwo powstrzymuje chęć rzucenia w niego swoim szczęśliwym przedmiotem – fioletową, piłką kauczukową.

Jakim cudem sprawia mu to radość skoro ponosi totalną klęskę!? Jak można czerpać przyjemność z gorzkiego posmaku porażki!? Czyżby ten idiota był urodzonym masochistą? To niedorzeczne, oburzające i na dodatek podnosi ciśnienie mężczyźnie, co od razu znajduje odzwierciedlenie w jego samopoczuciu. Gdyby aura człowieka mogła zabijać, każdy w promieniu kilku kroków od Shintarou padłby martwy na ziemię.

* * *

Dzisiaj rak jest na ostatnim miejscu w rankingu Oha Asy. Midorima najchętniej nie wyszedłby z domu, gdyby nie fakt, że cała drużyna Shuutoku jedzie na obóz treningowy. Niefortunny przypadek, przez który chłopaka zżerają nerwy. Nawet torba wypchana po brzegi szczęśliwymi przedmiotami nie jest w stanie go uspokoić. Pech przecież mógł czaić się wszędzie! Nie pozwoli sobie nawet na chwilę rozluźnienia. Nie może stracić czujności.

Tak jak przewiduje, dzień zaczyna się koszmarnie. Prawie spóźnia się na pociąg, Takao wylewa na niego puszkę z colą, a na dodatek zapomina swojej czapki w której zawsze śpi. To mogło wyprowadzić z równowagi nawet osobę ze stoickim spokojem. Shintarou jednak dzielnie zagryza wargi i modlił się, żeby ten dzień dobiegł już końca.

Niestety prawdziwe piekło zaczyna się, kiedy dojeżdżają na miejsce. Okazuje się, że Seirin również robi sobie w tym roku obóz i akurat wybierają ten sam ośrodek co oni. Istny koszmar. Są wakacje, a Midorima zostaje zmuszony do spędzenia ich w towarzystwie tego debila z podwójnymi brwiami.

Gorzej być nie może, psia krew. Przecież on się tutaj wykończy! Na dodatek ich trenerzy wpadli na niedorzeczny pomysł, aby obie drużyny razem trenowały. Bezskutecznie próbuje ubłagać mężczyznę, by jeszcze raz się zastanowił - niestety Shintarou wykorzystał dzisiaj swoje trzy zachcianki – ale pozostaje on nieugięty. Chłopak ma wrażenie, że wszystko jest przeciwko niemu.

Wzdycha cierpiętniczo, poprawia okulary, które zsunęły mu się prawie na sam koniec lekko zadartego nosa i zerka w kierunku rozradowanego Kagamiego. Jego prywatny koszmar właśnie się zaczyna.

* * *

Woda jest przyjemnie ciepła i doskonale rozluźniała napięte mięśnie. Całe zmęczenie wyparowuje z jego ciała w ciągu chwili, ustępując miejsce słodkiemu rozleniwieniu. Czuje się wręcz wybornie i wszystko byłoby cudowne, gdyby nie jeden ważny fakt, który psuł całą atmosferę. Mianowicie ten fakt ma na imię Taiga i siedzi naprzeciwko Midorimy wesoło pogwizdując.

- Możesz mi jeszcze raz wyjaśnić, co ty tutaj robisz? – pyta Shintarou, starając się opanować rosnący gniew.

- Siedzę nie widzisz? – Kagami uśmiecha się szeroko.

- Nie traktuj mnie jak osoby niedorozwiniętej umysłowo – warczy – Dlaczego akurat tutaj przylazłeś?

- Daj spokój, przecież łaźnie są wspólne. Niby gdzie miałem pójść?

- Do morza.

- Pogrzało cię!? Wiesz jaka jest teraz lodowata woda? – Taiga wzdryga się niekontrolowanie – Rany i mógłbyś przestać patrzeć się na mnie wilkiem. Nic ci przecież nie zrobiłem!

- Zrobiłeś – Midorima prycha z oburzeniem.

Kagami przez chwilę patrzy się na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek, analizując to co właśnie usłyszał, po czym cicho mruczy :

- Niby co?

- Zabierasz mi moją przestrzeń osobistą i nie pozwalasz się zrelaksować.

- Hooo? Aż tak na ciebie działam?

Taiga nie może wytrzymać i szczerzy się jak głupi, przy okazji poruszając zabawnie brwiami. Shintarou ma wrażenie, że zaraz umrze z zażenowania. Nie chciał, żeby to tak zabrzmiało, ale z drugiej strony skąd mógł wiedzieć, że zostanie aż tak źle odebrany? Co prawda ten facet był idiotą, ale to wychodziło poza wszystkie granice debilizmu.

- T-to niedorzeczne!

Nic nie może poradzić na to, ze głos mu drży, a na dodatek policzki stają się coraz bardziej czerwone i to wcale nie z powodu gorąca. Jednak Kagami nie mówi już nic więcej tylko zamyka oczy, nadal uśmiechając się pod nosem i opiera wygodnie o brzeg źródeł.

Na szczęście Midorimy nieznośna cisza nie trwa zbyt długo, bo wraz z przyjściem Takao, który ciągnie za sobą Kuroko, zapanował ogólny harmider i chaos. Chłopak wykorzystuje sytuację i szybko ulatnia się do szatni, starając zignorować przyspieszone bicie serca.

* * *

Trening jest naprawdę wyczerpujący i Shintarou ledwo stoi na nogach. Nie spodziewał się, że Riko potrafi stworzyć tak spartański trening, po których każdy głębszy oddech wypala niemal dziurę w płucach. Jego kondycja była wyśmienita, jednak wjechało mu to lekko na ambicję i postanawia, że będzie więcej pracować nad wytrzymałością.

Nachyla się nad zlewem, opłukuje twarz zimną wodą i nawet się nie wycierając, zakłada okulary z powrotem na nos. Dopiero wtedy zauważa, że nie jest w łazience sam. Wzdycha cierpiętniczo i odwraca się przodem do Taigi, który stoi kilka kroków od niego, opierając się barkiem o kabinę toalety.

- Czego chcesz? Jestem zmęczony.

- Zagrajmy jeden na jeden!

Midorima przez chwilę myśli, że to żart, jednak widząc powagę bijąca od czerwonych tęczówek, musi odrzucić tą opcję. No tak. W końcu czego się niby miał spodziewać po tym debilu z podwójnymi brwiami, który potrafi tylko skakać po boisku jak jakaś małpka i na dodatek czerpać z tego ogromną radość?

- Jesteś niepoprawny.

- To już wiemy... zaraz, po co ci ta kokardka we włosach!?

- To mój szczęśliwy przedmiot na dzisiaj.

- Cholera, ty serio wierzysz w te wszystkie bzdety wypisywane w horoskopach?

- Taki ignorant jak ty nie zrozumie potęgi Oha Asy.

- Heeeh, w sumie może i masz rację.

Kagami wyszczerza się szeroko i nawet nie czekając na pozwolenie, niemal siłą wypycha wyższego chłopaka na zewnątrz, zgarniając z ławki swoją torbę wraz z piłką. Shinatrou po raz pierwszy w życiu widzi tak szczery uśmiech.

* * *

_Kagami przegrywa ze swoimi uczuciami. Jednak porażka nie jest gorzka. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przypomina smak zielonej herbaty._

* * *

Takao biegnie zdecydowanie za szybko, przez co Kuroko ma spore trudności z nadążeniem. Na dodatek chłopak trzyma jego dłoń w mocnym uścisku, co tylko potęguje dziwaczność całej sytuacji. Tetsuya czuje się zażenowany, ale z drugiej strony jednak się z tego cieszy. Sam siebie nie rozumie – jest pełen sprzeczności.

- Ranyyy, no gdzie oni mogą być? Zaraz będzie obiad, jeśli ich nie znajdziemy to nic im nie zostanie!

- Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy najpierw poszukać na sali gimnastycznej?

- Powaga? Myślisz, że mieliby siłę, żeby urządzić sobie mini sparing?

- Czemu by nie? Przecież oboje kochają koszykówkę i są potworami z ogromną wytrzymałością.

Kazunari z wrażenia nagle przystaje, przez co niższy chłopak uderza nosem w jego plecy. Z cichym stęknięciem się wyprostowuje, macając obolałą twarz. Ten dzień pełen jest niespodziewanych wydarzeń, których Kuroko najchętniej by uniknął, jako człowiek, który nie lubi się wyróżniać. Jednak los chce inaczej i przez cały czas płata mu przeróżne psikusy.

- Przepraszam, straciłem równowagę.

- Co ty się tak przejmujesz, stary? – Takao chichocze i targa mu jasnoniebieską czuprynę.

Zanim Tetsuya zdąża chociażby mrugnąć, ponownie rusza biegiem przed siebie, ciągnąc go za sobą. Oczywiście jego ręka znów niemal miażdży swoją mniejszą odpowiedniczkę. Kuroko ma wrażenie, że ich poszukiwania obyłyby się bez tego typu gestów, ale postanawia to przemilczeć. W kilka minut docierają do ogromnej hali i wchodzą do środka, zapalając przy okazji światło.

Na samym środku boiska, leży rozwalony Kagami chrapiąc głośno, a jego ramię służy Midorimie za poduszkę - wyglądają razem jak śpiąca, zakochana para. Kazunari prawie dusi się ze śmiechu, kiedy widzi ten kosmiczny obrazek i potrzebuje trochę czasu, żeby się uspokoić.

Tetsuya w milczeniu podchodzi do nich bliżej i szybko robi zdjęcie. Chrząka cicho, chowa komórkę do kieszeni i pyta :

- Mam ich obudzić?

- Daj spokój, zobacz jak słodko się przytulają – Takao złośliwie rechocze – Zostawmy ich tak. Jak się obudzą to dopiero będzie awantura.

Kuroko stwierdza, że chłopak ma naprawdę wredny charakter i momentalnie zaczyna pałać do niego o wiele większą sympatią. Na pewno uda im się znaleźć wspólny język. Kiwa głową i tym razem sam wyciąga w jego kierunku dłoń. Gdyby Kazunari wierzył w horoskopy to na pewno pomyślałby, że dzisiaj jego znak zodiaku jest na pierwszym miejscu w rankingu Oha Asy.

* * *

Shintarou miota się po całym domu, nie mogąc zebrać myśli do kupy. Dzisiaj gra mecz, który jest bardzo ważny dla jego starszych kolegów z drużyny. Tak zwana potyczka o utracony honor i dumę. Jeśli przegrają na pewno przyniesie to nieprzyjemne konsekwencje w dalszej przyszłości. Pomimo wszystko Shuutoku jest zbiorowiskiem nastolatków, którzy bardzo często dają się ponieś zdradzieckim emocjom. Wszystko się mogło zdarzyć.

Chłopak wie jak bardzo wszyscy polegają na jego umiejętnościach, dlatego bardzo się denerwuje. Dzisiaj Oha Asa nie jest dla niego łaskawa. Rak znajduje się na szóstej pozycji i na dodatek horoskop jasno mówi, że powinien unikać wszelakich gier zespołowych, bo jest od razu skazany na porażkę. Gdyby tego było mało, jego szczęśliwym przedmiotem jest przyjaciel – koniecznie zodiakalny lew. Niedorzeczność.

Midorima prawie dostaje zawału, kiedy to słyszy. Nikt z jego drużyny nie był spod tego znaku. Niby skąd on nagle ma wytrzasnąć taką osobę? To po prostu absurdalne!

Tylko dzięki dużemu poczuciu odpowiedzialności, udaje mu się spakować torbę i zmusić do wyjścia z domu. Przecież nie może zawieść Shuutoku. Poza tym, gdyby nie przyszedł, mogliby jeszcze pomyśleć, że stchórzył, a tego jego męska duma byłego członka Pokolenia Cudów, by nie zniosła. Musi pokazać, że jego gra jest niesamowita nawet podczas niesprzyjającego losu.

Prawie zlatuje ze schodów, kiedy obok furtki widzi tak dobrze znane, potargane krwistoczerwone włosy, podwójne brwi i szeroki wyszczerz. Taiga jak gdyby nigdy nic stoi obok jego domu i macha do niego jak debil.

- C-co ty tutaj robisz...!? – pyta, kiedy udaje mu się w jednym kawałku dotrzeć na dół.

- Jak to co? Czekam na ciebie!

- Eh...?

- Usłyszałem dzisiaj w radiu horoskop i tam powiedzieli, że szczęśliwym przedmiotem dla raków jest przyjaciel spod znaku lwa. Wiem, że traktujesz to poważnie dlatego przyjechałem, żeby przypadkiem pech cię nie dopadł.

Shintarou patrzy się w osłupieniu na jego szeroki uśmiech, nadal do końca nie ogarniając co się właśnie stało. Nie może uwierzyć, że to właśnie dzięki temu debilowi, będzie się czuć pewniej stojąc na boisku. Jest w tak dużym szoku, że pozwala Kagamiemu złapać się za nadgarstek i ciągnąć w kierunku stacji metra. Właśnie w tej chwili jego dotychczasowy, poukładany świat wyskakuje z orbit i fakt, że może ich ktoś zobaczyć jest najmniejszym problemem.

* * *

_Midorima przegrywa ze swoimi uczuciami. Jednak porażka nie jest gorzka. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przypomina smak hamburgera._

* * *

_- ... a teraz czas na horoskop miłosny dla raków! W najbliższym miesiącu raki powinny w końcu wyjść ze swoich skorup i otworzyć się na innych! Kwiecień to idealna pora do randkowania, a dobre oddziaływanie Saturna sprawi, że przełamiecie swoją nieśmiałość i wykonacie pierwszy krok. Kto wie? Może ten przystojny brunet to miłość na całe życie? Najlepszym partnerem dla raków jest osoba spod znaku lwa..._

Midorima wyłącza radio i machinalnie przeczesuje włosy śpiącemu na jego kolanach Kagamiemu. Robi to nieświadomie, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że uśmiecha się przy tym lekko pod nosem. Od jakiegoś czasu uwielbia spędzać wolne popołudnia w domu Taigi, siedząc na jego ogromnym balkonie i podziwiając widoki. Nawet nie zauważa, kiedy tak bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli - nawet ludzie wokół zaczynali ich nazywać najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Pojawiają się też różne plotki i złośliwe docinki na temat ich rzekomej zażyłej relacji jednak Shintarou w tym momencie w ogóle się tym nie przejmuje.

- Najlepszym partnerem dla raków jest lew, co? – mruczy pod nosem i przenosi swoją dłoń na twarz Kagamiego.

Gładzi go delikatnie palcami bo ostro zarysowanych kościach policzkowych i cicho się śmieje, kiedy chłopak zabawnie marszczy nos pod wpływem pieszczoty. Już od dawna wie, że muszą spróbować czegoś więcej. Midorima widzi, że potrzebują siebie nawzajem jak powietrza i takie rozwiązanie będzie najrozsądniejszym wyjściem z sytuacji. Razem jakoś dadzą radę. Bo przecież dlaczego miałoby się im nie udać? W końcu Oha Asa nigdy się nie myli, prawda?


End file.
